


The other side of the wall

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Berlin (City), Berlin Wall, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it's not socially accepted, Lydia, Derek and Allison enjoy their brand new relationship. But then the Berlin Wall separates them. While Lydia is trying to survive in the DDR without her loved ones by her side, Allison and Derek have to build up their lives in the BRD with a gaping hole in their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side of the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontletyourheartdistractyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/gifts).



Everything was better in the past.  
Lydia had heard people her age saying the phrase more often than she could count. She hated the phrase. She hated the phrase because it was simply untrue.  
Not everything had been better in the past. The most important thing had not been better in the past. Her relationship with Derek and Allison had not been better in the past. The wall standing in between them had not been better in the past. The way people had viewed their love had not been better in the past. 

_East-Berlin, 1963_

Lydia woke up at six in the morning. Even though she had been doing that for over two years already, she had not gotten used to it yet. She wondered if she was ever going to get used to it. It was clear that she was not made for the life she was currently forced to live.  
Hopefully things were different for Derek and Allison. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to change themselves to fit into a community that would never feel like home. Hopefully they wouldn’t be forced to smile when there was only the pain of missing those you loved most.  
Lydia stepped out of the bed and carved another line in the wood of her desk. She had stopped counting the lines a few months ago.  
It were simply too many lines by now and every line was symbolizing another day that had passed without Derek and Allison by her side.  
There was no one Lydia could talk to. If anyone would hear that she was in love with a woman and a man, if anyone would hear that this woman and man lived on the other side of the wall, she would probably end up in prison. And if she would end up in prison, she might not see the day that wall was finally broken down into a thousand little pieces.  
One day that wall would be broken down. Maybe it would not be soon. Maybe it would take years. But one day that wall would be broken down. Someone would notice that building a wall, separating families, friends and lovers, was a terribly bad idea.  
But Lydia knew that today was not that day. Today was another day of pretending she was a straight girl, happy to live in the perfect world the DDR thought itself to be. 

_West-Berlin, 1972_

Years had passed and Allison was trying to live the life she was given. It was not the kind of life she had imagined and it was for sure not the kind of life she had wanted to live.  
Her parents kept on telling her that Allison should consider herself lucky. After all, her parents had owned a house on the good side of the wall, the side of the wall that was free to celebrate life, the side of the wall that didn’t have to be afraid, that wasn’t controlled, that wasn’t rubbed from it’s freedom.  
But even on the right side of the wall Allison was not allowed to love everyone she wanted to love.  
Yes, she and Derek had become very good at pretending to be a couple, but whenever they sat on the couch together, they both noticed the empty spot where Lydia used to sit. When they were holding each other in the late evening, covered by their sheets, they noticed that the bed was too big for the two of them.  
Whenever Allison had the chance she liked going to the window on the opper floor of the Kaufhaus des Westens. Her job as a teacher in the third grade didn’t pay her enough to be able to pay for more than a simple coffee, but she knew that it allowed her to view over the wall, to stare at the billboards that were placed on the other side of the wall to show the west that everyone was doing better than the newspapers wanted them to believe.  
One of those billboards was showing Lydia’s face. She wasn’t smiling, but she was wearing colorful clothes and seemed to advertise the upcoming summer fashion.  
Allison wondered if Lydia had moved on in some way. Allison knew that she herself couldn’t. She couldn’t pretend that the hole in her heart and life was filled. She couldn’t pretend that every moment Derek and she had shared with Lydia was nothing but a fading memory. Her love for Lydia was far from fading and the love Derek was giving her was not enough to make up for Lydia being far away, almost unreachable behind a stone wall. 

_West-Berlin 1981_

Derek was trying to fall asleep, but just like every other night the bed felt empty and cold.  
Allison’s head was resting on his chest and he had one arm wrapped around her bare shoulders, but his other arm was restless and missed the female body that was supposed to be held by it. Although many years had passed since they had shared a bed with the three of them, Derek had not gotten used to being with just the two of them. He actually hoped he would never get used to it. He did not want to get used to a life without Lydia in it. He did not want to get used to a life with only Allison and their daughter by his side. No matter how much he loved Allison and their daughter, they were not enough. And Derek knew he and his daughter were not enough for Allison either.  
It was years ago that the three of them had met. Allison and Lydia had been freshmen and he had been graduating. While they had been struggling to adapt to their new life, he had been guiding them and helping them whenever he could.  
Allison and Lydia had always been together. They had been the definition of best friends and when the time had come to pick a date for the prom, Derek had not dared to split the two girls up.  
Instead, he had asked them both to be his prom date and they had accepted the invitation without hesitation.  
During the party Peter had asked Derek which of the girls Derek was going to take home that night, but Derek had not been able to come up with an answer.  
Allison had always been the pure and kind girl, the one who could make him smile again, the one who could make his heart skip a beat.  
Lydia had always been the pretty and smart girl, the one who stood up for herself, the one who could make his pulse rush.  
He had known right away that he needed and wanted both of them, but he had not dared to tell any of them. After all, from what he knew most girls were not that keen on sharing their boyfriend.  
It had turned out that Allison and Lydia had not been like most girls. With blushing cheeks and sweating hands they had walked up to him at the end of the night and had asked him to date them both, if he wanted that.  
A smile spread across Derek’s face, but the empty spot in the bed next to him reminded him how the story had ended.  
The wall had divided the street where they had lived together.  
Lydia had ended up in the east.  
Allison and Derek had ended up in the west.  
As if being together with the three of them had not been hard enough already, the wall had made it entirely impossible. 

_East-Berlin 1989_

“They're tearing down the wall!”  
Lydia opened her front door and stared at the masses of people making their way towards the border. She had grown used to her new life in some kind of way. She had grown used to the loneliness, to the emptiness in her heart, to the endless nothing that was waiting for her in the future. Of course, she had made it in the fashion world.  
Her pictures were on billboards around the city. They were even visible from the other side of the wall.  
“They’re tearing down the wall!”  
Lydia held her breath for a moment. She was waiting for the shooting to start. Although she had never seen it happening, she had heard the stories and she had heard the gunshots. Sometimes in the middle of the night she had wondered why she had not tried it, why she didn’t simply pack her bags and found a way to get over, under or through that wall.  
Then there had always been a gun shot. Someone who had been trying it and who had not lived to tell the story.  
“They're tearing down the wall!”  
Lydia started running. She didn’t care about the stuff in her house. She didn’t care about the desk with the endless lines carved into it. She didn’t care about anything. All she cared about was the wall possibly being torn down. All she cared about was the possibility of Allison and Derek waiting for her on the other side.  
If they had not forgotten her. If they had not found a way to be happy without her. If they had not moved on.  
Lydia stood still for a moment and she held her breath.  
What if they had moved on? What if they had stopped loving her? What if they had forgotten her? After all, the years had gone by and no one had thought this day would come.  
“They're tearing down the wall!”  
Lydia took a deep breath.  
What if they were waiting for her? What if they were running towards the falling bricks too? What if their hearts woud be beating in her chest just like hers was? What if they were as excited about this moment as she was?  
Lydia started running again. Her high heels were ticking on the pavement. People were passing her left and right. She was passing people left and right and eventually she stood still in front of what once had been the border.  
No one was shooting. The wall was being broken down, but no one was shooting.  
Carefully Lydia did a few more steps and a few more and a few more. She stretched her neck and her eyes wandered over the crowd. She was looking for the pretty eyes of her girlfriend and the wonderful smile of her boyfriend. 

_West-Berlin, 1989_

“They're tearing down the wall!”  
Allison looked up from the book she had been reading. Her eyes widened and she turned her face to her husband who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
“Lydia…” He whispered her name and a smile spread across Allison’s face.  
Although she and Derek had gotten married it had never felt complete without Lydia by their side. What should have been the most wonderful day of her life, had in a way also been the saddest day of her life.  
If it had been possible to postpone the marriage until this day, they would have done it. If it had been possible to postpone having kids until today, they would have done it.  
But people had started to ask questions after a couple of years already. When they were going to get married? When they were planning on having kids? What they were waiting for?  
They had been waiting for Lydia, but that had not been an answer they had been able to give out loud.  
“They're tearing down the wall!”  
Allison jumped up and she ran towards the front door. Without thinking about the keys she ran outside and followed the rest of the people. For a moment she was forgetting about Derek.  
After all, Derek had been there all the time. Derek had been by her side. Derek had been holding her and kissing her. Derek had been telling her that everything would be alright, that one day they would be together and happy. Derek had been the one giving her courage and helping her to push through. Derek had not been the one missing. Derek had not been the gaping hole in her heart. Derek had not been on the other side of the wall.  
It was almost impossible to make her way through the crowd. Everyone was screaming names. Everyone was standing on the tips of their toes with straightened backs and stretched necks. Everyone was trying to find that one person that had been so close and yet so far away from them for a way too long time.  
“Lydia!” Allison placed her hands next to her lips and she screamed on top of her lungs. “Lydia!” Allison pushed people aside, but she didn’t see the pretty girl with the wonderful strawberry blonde hair yet.  
What if Lydia had forgotten about them? What if Lydia had found someone else? What if she had moved on? What if she was not among the people trying to break through the wall?  
Allison stood still for a moment, but she shook her head and pushed some more people aside. She knew Lydia, she knew how strong their love had been.  
Lydia had had two gaping holes in her heart and it was time to fix them. It was time to pick up the pieces and to continue where everything had been stopped by a wall no one had asked for. 

_West Berlin, 1989_

Derek grabbed the keys that Allison had forgotten and he carefully closed the door behind him. He didn’t allow the happiness to take over his body. Not yet. Not before he was sure that everything would be fine, that everything would be true. Not before he had seen for himself that the wall was torn down and that Lydia Martin was waiting for him and Allison.  
“They're tearing down the wall!”  
Derek saw the excitement and disbelief on the faces surrounding him.  
People were screaming and running, probably looking forward to a reunion with their friends, their family, their loves.  
But Derek was also afraid.  
Afraid that the soldiers would start shooting. Afraid that instead of a living Lydia Martin they would find her corpse. Afraid that they would lose her all over again and this time for ever.  
“They're tearing down the wall!”  
Derek saw how everyone was running and his eyes scanned the mass of people to find his wife. She must have been somewhere, on the look out for the woman that had once been her best friend.  
They had been teenagers the last time they had seen each other. They were adults now. In a way everything had changed. But maybe in a way nothing had changed.  
His feelings had not changed and he assumed Allison’s feelings had not changed either.  
Eventually his feet started running too. The hope took over his body and he started following the crowd, following the cheering, following his heart. Eventually he bumped into his own wife and nervously he wrapped his arms around her shivering shoulders.  
“She has to be here somewhere…” Allison nodded and sounded as if she was mostly trying to convince herself.  
“She will be here somewhere.” Derek nodded and he pressed a hand on her hair before he freed her from his embrace and grabbed her hand. “Let's go find her.”

_Many, many years later_

Lydia smiled while her granddaughter clapped her little hands.  
“You found them, did you?” The little girl looked up, her eyes wide open, her dark black hair glimmering in the moonlight. She should have been in bed for hours already, but Lydia had wanted to tell the little girl how much her grandparents loved each other.  
How much they had loved each other and how much they would love each other even after dead had forced them to part.  
“Yes, I found them.” 

_The Berlin Wall, 1989_

It had been dark and cold. All three of them had been shivering, even though Derek and Allison had been trying to keep themselves warm. Eventually, when the sun had almost been setting already, they had seen each other. They had all grown some years older, but they had recognized each other nonetheless.  
Lydia had soon learned that Allison and Derek had an all grown up daughter. She had soon heard that they had been married. She had soon heard that it had been the most wonderful saddest day of their life.  
Lydia had missed it all. She had missed their marriage, she had missed the pregnancy, she had missed the day of birth, she had missed changing diapers and singing lullabies. She had missed the first day of school. She had missed the teeth slowly falling out of the little girl’s mouth. She had missed all the birthday parties, the friends the girl had taken home. She had not been there when the girl had been struggling getting through her classes. She had not been there when the girl had eventually graduated.  
But Derek and Allison had assured her that they had always told their daughter about her other mother. They had always told their daughter about the wonderful and pretty girl that was waiting for them on the other side of the wall. 

_Many, many years later_

No one had been as happy when their first granddaughter had been born as Lydia had been.  
Finally she was able to make up for all those lost years. Finally she was able to feed a small baby girl, to babysit and to tell stories, a lot of stories. Finally she was able to brighten a little girl’s life with her existence. And Lydia knew one thing for sure. She would never turn into one of those grandparents telling their grandchildren that everything had been so much better in the past.  
Some things had not been better in the past and Lydia hoped that in the future no one would ever have to face a wall separating people from their loved ones.  
No one deserved missing someone living on the other side of the wall. And no one deserved to be the person living on the other side of the wall.


End file.
